


Don't tell the Muggles

by soy_em



Series: 12 days of Wincestmas 2016 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s07e20 The Girl with the Dungeons and Dragons Tattoo, Fluff, Harry Potter References, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:12:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9279473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soy_em/pseuds/soy_em
Summary: Despite all the teasing in later years, it’s actually Dean who first gives Sam a copy of Harry Potter.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [random_firework](https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_firework/gifts).



**1998**

Despite all the teasing in later years, it’s actually Dean who first gives Sam a copy of Harry Potter. 

They’ve settled for a few months in a small town in Illinois. It’s winter, and it’s freezing fucking cold - enough that there’s little to do outside and Sam is tearing through every book he can get his hands on in front of their weak, smoky fire. 

When they are out and about, when Dean is picking Sam up from school or they’re sat, drawing out precious funds on long milkshakes in the small diner in town, Dean soon realises that Sam is staring longingly into the distance a lot. He can’t work it out at first - sure Sam is at the age where he should be mooning over at pretty girls (or boys, Dean won’t judge), but the people he’s fixating on are a random lot. A girl, but she looks a bit young for Sam, around 13 to his 16. An older woman, tired and harassed looking and clearly waiting on a child. A little boy, 10 or so, swinging his feet as he reads.

That’s when it finally clicks for Dean - they’re all reading the same book. A kids’ book with big gold letters on the front - Harry Potter and the Sorcerer’s Stone. “You read that one, Sammy?” he asks, and his brother’s eyes snap back to him, slightly embarrassed.

“No.”

“Why not?” Now that Sam is firmly into his teenage years, talking to him can be like drawing blood from a stone. 

“Its brand new. Everyone loves it and no one wants to lend me their copy.”

Dean clicks his tongue, annoyed. He knows Sam is having particular trouble settling in at this school.

“Meh,” he says. “I’m sure it’s not as good as they’re making it out to be. Let’s go watch a film instead.”

Sam looks skeptical, but they pay up and head home.

***

It bothers Dean, that book. 

He can’t bear to think of Sam going without something so simple, when he has to go without so much already (a stable life, long-term friends, a mom.) But money is so tight at the moment - Dad is off on a hunt that is going much longer than it should, and Dean’s meagre wages from his part-time job at the local garage (all he can get in such a small town) are barely paying for their rent and food. Hustling is out - the locals got fed up of Dean about 3 weeks into their stay. He turns the problem over and over in his mind, trying to find a way he can buy the book for Sammy. 

Eventually he gets lucky. It snows, and suddenly there are lots of neighbours willing to fork out a few dollars for Dean to clear their driveways when Sam is at school. It only takes him a few hours to earn enough to buy the book, and he brings it home triumphantly. 

“Hey, Sammy. Got you something,” he says casually that evening, and tosses the book over to his brother. 

The look of joy on Sam’s face is indescribable, and it’s what Dean lives for. Sam beams at him, dimples out, eyes shining, and after a moment of indecision he throws his arms around his big brother for a huge hug before settling into a corner of their sofa to start reading. 

 

***

**2012**

When they are back in their motel room after taking Charlie to the ER to get her arm set, Sam finally collapses back onto the bed. “What a night,” he says, looking exhausted suddenly. 

Dean is still slightly tense from the adrenaline coursing through him, the fear when he’d thought Charlie had gotten hurt because of them. 

“It all worked out though,” Sam says, looking at Dean out of the corner of his eyes. “All thanks to Harry Potter. Well, Hermione really.”

Dean snorts. “Whatever. We’d have managed without the dorky books.”

He’s turned around, rifling in their kit bag, when he feels Sam press up behind him and wrap his arms around Dean’s waist. 

“It’s no use pretending you’re so cool,” Sam says against his ear. “I still remember who bought me the first book.”

Dean flushes, as he always done when Sam points out something sappy he’s done. 

“That made me so happy, you know,” Sam continues. He lowers his hands to Dean’s hips and spins his brother around so that they are face to face. “I don’t think I ever said thank you.”

Dean looks away, uncomfortable, and so he doesn’t see the moment that Sam drops his head to kiss him. Their lips slide together, softly, and Dean feels some of the adrenaline release from his body. Usually the end of a hunt ramps them up higher, leading to some fantastic, if rough sex, but just occasionally it happens like this. Dean treasures these times, though he’d never admit it; when just being close to Sam is enough to quiet his mind. 

Sam senses it too. Pulling back, he tugs on Dean’s hand. “Come on, let’s go to bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my [Tumblr](http://soy-em.tumblr.com/)


End file.
